Una canción inconfundible
by DanyNeko
Summary: Allí, bajo la luz de las estrellas y el pequeño fragmento de luna, mecidos por el suave movimiento del agua que bamboleaba la embarcación, aquella inconfundible canción se convirtió en una melodía para dos. Advertencia: Lukanette. Spoilers de Silencer
1. Chapter 1

"_Eres una chica extraordinaria. Clara como una nota de música, sincera como una melodía. Eres la canción en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que nos vimos_"

No podía dejar de escuchar esas palabras, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, con su suave y afable voz, tan sincero y tan seguro de lo que pensaba…

Desde lo alto de la majestuosa Eiffel, Ladybug contempló las luces que iluminaban la oscura noche en la ciudad del amor. La luna en fase menguante adornaba el cielo, seguramente siendo inspiración de incalculables artistas en toda la ciudad… artistas como él.

— ¿_M'Lady_? —sin siquiera sobresaltarse por la -que pensaba- repentina aparición de su compañero, Ladybug simplemente ladeó la cabeza hacia el rubio, apenas entonando un suave '¿si?' a lo que Chat Noir parpadeó, confundido por la apariencia ausente de la superheroína ¿No había escuchado una palabra de lo que había a dicho desde hace un minuto y medio? —Eh… ¿Lista para la patrulla de esta noche, _bugaboo_? —atinó a preguntar.

La oji-azul se puso en pie, regresando su mirada espaciada a los edificios bajo ellos —Claro, nos vemos aquí en un rato, Chat Noir.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir ni una palabra más, ni un chiste o una pregunta, la catarina lanzó su yo-yo en una dirección aleatoria, esperando que este se enredada en cualquier superficie estable para poder empezar a columpiarse por los tejados de París.

Chat Noir solo pudo quedarse ahí por un minuto entero, observando la dirección en que su amada se había marchado como si hubiera dejado una estela a sus espaldas, y preguntándose ¿Qué le ocurría a su Lady esa noche?

"_Es muy amable señor pero mi vida ya está llena de música y creo que tengo… una nueva canción que escribir"_

La heroína de la buena suerte se deslizó por lo alto de la ciudad como una presencia etérea, sin prestar realmente atención a la dirección en la que iba o lo que había a su alrededor. Algunos pocos transeúntes nocturnos la vieron volar a través del cielo estrellado e intentaron, _inútilmente_, llamar su atención; quizás deseando una foto, un autógrafo o por el simple deseo de saludar y agradecer a su heroína por protegerlos de los akumas que mandaba constantemente el indeseable Hawk Moth.

Inclusive Alya fue ignorada, desde un balcón de su casa, por su ídola y compañera.

Ladybug, esa noche, no tenía cabeza para nada más que para **él.**

"_Intenta actuar natural. Déjate llevar y escucha el ritmo. Solo sígueme a mi" _

No era la primera vez que las palabras de un chico la llevaban a perderse horas en la quinta nube de _Fantasyland,_ constantemente se le iba la cabeza cuando conseguía un comentario lindo o un alago de su adorado Adrien… pero nunca la había dejado en ese estado.

Pensativa.

Ausente.

Embebida en cada palabra que él había pronunciado.  
Intoxicada por los sentimientos que sus ojos le habían transmitido al mirarla fijamente.  
Envuelta en su calidez, aunque simplemente hubiera sido su mano la única en contacto con su brazo, a través de su chaqueta negra.

¡Oh, _Saint Ciel! _ ¿Que había hecho Luka con ella?

"¿_Marinette está bien?... Esa chica es increíblemente valiente"_

Ella lo había visto como un chico sereno, muy maduro, incluso para su edad.

Lo había visto entregado a su pasión por la música. Su increíble habilidad para escuchar en los corazones de las personas, las melodías que ellos mismos pasaban por alto.

Pero aquel día lo había visto romper su paciencia, alterar su serenidad y la forma tan apasionada en que la había defendido a ella, a sus creaciones, y a su banda, por supuesto.

Luka no había hecho mención en ningún momento de su propio trabajo, de su melodía. Él quería que reconocerían el trabajo de Marinette y los demás.

Marinette no podía comprender como Luka relegaba tanto su propia composición.

¡Su música era maravillosa! Ella no podía permitir que nadie más se llevará el crédito por eso.

¿Concepto artístico? Se podría rediseñar.

¿Máscaras y atuendos? ¡Había muchas ideas por explorar!

Pero ¿la melodía que Luka, posiblemente, había pasado horas o días creando y escribiendo?

¡De ninguna manera iban a desvalorarlo ni plagearlo!

"_Eres lo máximo, un verdadera maga, Marinette"_

"_Eres muy graciosa, Marinette"_

Luego de quién-sabe-cuánto tiempo, Ladybug se detuvo en el suelo, notando que había llegado a uno de los tantos puentes que atravesaban el río Sena.

Una mirada de reconocimiento más profunda reveló al _Liberty _estacionado a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Había llegado sin querer ni proponérselo conscientemente a la casa de Luka.

Genial… Ya no solo sus pensamientos ¡Hasta su yo-yo la traicionaba!

Pero, de nuevo, no había tenido idea de hacia dónde se dirigía la mayor parte de la noche.

_No lo hagas. Será muy sospechoso si te acercas. Ladybug no debe preocuparse demás por un civil en especial. _Se quejó una vocecilla en su interior.

_Solo será un pequeño vistazo. Comprobar que todo está en orden. Después de todo, estoy en patrulla. _Se dijo a sí misma, con una voz que sonaba más alta que la primera.

_Sí, ya. Dile eso a la mitad de la ciudad que ignoraste toda la noche. _Renegó la primera voz, sin embargo, era curioso cómo iba bajando lentamente el tono y, a pesar de sonar altanero o incriminatorio, concluyó siendo un susurro.

Una respiración honda y el yoyo mágico de enredó en el mástil del _Liberty_, ayudando a que su dueña se columpiara grácilmente hasta la embarcación.

— ¿Ladybug?

_Esa _voz hizo que pegara un salto en su lugar. Dio rápidamente media vuelta, sin moverse de su sitio y lo vio allí.

Sentado sobre el borde de la cubierta, en una posición que delataba que había estado inclinado sobre la misma, posiblemente mirando el agua en calma del Sena. Su guitarra estaba apoyada a un lado, era extraño no verla con ella en manos.

Ladybug supo que se había quedado demasiado tiempo en silencio, cuando el guitarrista se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó hacia ella, con cierta cautela — ¿Sucede algo, Ladybug?

Era comprensible su estado. Acababa de ser akumatizado, probablemente aún se sentía mal por ello o quizás temía que aquel desagradable representante fuese akumatizado con deseos de venganza.

La chica se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—No, no. To-todo está bien, Luka, no necesitas preocuparte —los hombros del adolescente bajaron unos pocos pero notables centímetros y una exhalación, que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, escapó de sus labios —yo solo… ya sabes, estaba patrullando y… T-te vi por casualidad, a-así que… este, pensé en pasar y preguntar ¿cómo te encuentras? —la heroína luchó por controlar el temblor de su voz, pero al final, la preocupación por él se impuso sobre sus nervios —después de... lo sucedido hoy.

Luka le mostró una amable sonrisa, agradeciendo sinceramente su preocupación —Yo estoy bien… Quizás me siento un poco extraño y… no concilio el sueño pero fuera de eso…

Ladybug colocó su mano sobre el hombro del guitarrista — ¿Has intentado tomar algo caliente? ¿O quizás te ayude practicar con tu guitarra? Eres muy bueno en eso —Luka la miró, sorprendido —Y-yo… ah, quiero decir, los vi tocando en televisión y eso m-me pareció —ella retiró su mano de él, haciendo pequeños y erráticos gestos que acompañaron su tartamudeo.

Luka parpadeó lentamente, mirándola con atención. Ella era bajita, él le sacaba casi una cabeza de alto y, a pesar del antifaz en su rostro, él podría arriesgarse a suponer que ella era más pequeña que él. Era sorprendente y admirable que una chica tan joven cargara con la responsabilidad de París sobre sus hombros.

Luka podía entender por qué Chat Noir se esforzaba en protegerla.

—Bueno… hay una canción que no deja mi cabeza desde hace unos meses —el guitarrista giró la cabeza hacia donde reposaba su preciado instrumento —pero no siento que pueda tocarla ahora. Esa melodía… está ligada a algo muy especial y yo creo que hoy le fallé —la franco-china lo miró confundida y Luka se llevó una mano a la nuca, revolviendo ligeramente las puntas azules de su cabello —lo siento, no soy bueno con las palabras.

Ladybug sonrió, no era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir eso, pero a ella no le parecía así, no después de su hermosa y poética confesión.

Se dirigió entonces a la guitarra del chico y la tomó cuidadosamente, regresando con él —puedes intentar hablar conmigo —el chico, ligeramente sorprendido, levantó sus manos, dudando en tomar el instrumento blanco y negro —y-yo, bueno, quiero decir, s-si te parece bien.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Había algo, un sonido familiar que estaba picando en la mente de Luka. La voz de Ladybug era conocida, evidentemente, aunque nunca la había escuchado titubear ni frente a un akuma, pero no era eso… ¿Qué podía ser?

—Estoy segura que, en lo que sea que hayas fallado, lo puedes corregir —insistió la chica —Luka, todo el mundo tiene derecho a enojarse o frustrarse en su vida. Cuando se es akumatizado, la víctima no tiene culpa de nada, Hawk Moth sí. Por eso Chat Noir y yo luchamos cada día.

Esas palabras, mejor dicho, la seguridad en ellas fue la que le dio el último impulso a Luka para tomar su guitarra. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

La sensación de estar escuchando algo familiar inundó su cabeza, como si alguien hubiera subido el volumen de la música a niveles alarmantes.

Todo… cuando tocó por accidente la mano de Ladybug, aún con el traje mágico de por medio, al esta entregarle su guitarra.

La primera reacción de Luka fue dudar. No podía ser cierto ¿No?

Por suerte Ladybug confundió su expresión y la sutil forma en que la reparó de arriba a abajo con la posibilidad de que estuviese reflexionando sus palabras.

Luka se mordió el labio inferior. Era la cosa más loca que podría habérsele ocurrido pero no había duda en su corazón.

Esa canción que estaba escuchando desde Ladybug…

Esa inconfundible canción…

Era la misma canción que había estado resonando en su cabeza desde que aquella graciosa y encantadora chica había entrado en su camarote a buscarlo para ensayar antes del festival de música.

Luka se colgó su guitarra, mirando disimuladamente hacia las escaleras que subían a la cubierta desde el interior del barco.

Su mamá debía estar en su habitación, viendo películas o escuchando rock de los 80, mientras caía dormida. Rose y Juleka debían estar rendidas en la habitación de su hermana, luego de la pequeña celebración que habían tenido por la aparición de _Kitty Section _por primera vez en TV.

Si tenía que arriesgarse, era ahora.

Colocó sus manos en la familiar posición de una melodía que había ensayado hasta el hartazgo y, luego de darle una última mirada a la chica enfundada en traje moteado frente a él, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Ladybug pegó un saltito en su lugar, sin poder evitarlo… Era la misma melodía que Luka había tocado para ella… para _Marinette, _el día que se conocieron.

"_Parece que tienes algo como esto en tu corazón"_

Un asomo de decepción quiso aparecer en su pecho ¿Le estaba tocando su canción a 'otra chica'? Pero su corazón se sintonizó demasiado rápido con la hermosa e hipnotizante melodía, como para profundizar en eso.

Inevitablemente se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiendo como si este fuera el dictara la música y Luka solo la reprodujera en el exterior. Se balanceó, hechizada, sintiendo el suave mecer del _Liberty _sobre el agua del río, y la canción, un poco más alargada que la última vez.

Cuando Luka fue a soltar el último acorde, abrió sus ojos de golpe, centrados en ella. Estaba en la misma posición que aquella vez sobre su cama. El traje y el antifaz desaparecieron rápidamente en su mente, dejando un atuendo casual: rosa, blanco y negro con flores.

No había dudas en su corazón.

Esperó a que Ladybug abriera sus hermosos ojos color zafiro, cuando apartó las manos de las cuerdas, y la miró profundamente.

El corazón de ella lo supo, la estaba mirando de la misma forma que esa tarde en la estación de televisión, de la misma forma apasionada en que la habían mirados los ojos ámbar de su versión akumatizada.

Ella tembló.

—Ya sabes que me expreso mejor con la música ¿Cierto, Ma-ma-marinette?

El color se le fue rápidamente del rostro y empezó a temblar de forma casi imperceptible. Llevando ambas manos en puño contra su pecho, se inclinó hacia él, a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás.

De nuevo, la había dejado sin habla.

Pero esta vez no era por culpa de la maligna influencia de Hawk Moth. No. Esta vez había sido por su propio poder.

Un poder que, seguramente, Luka no sabía que tenía sobre ella. Un poder que, ella misma había pensado inocentemente, solo Adrien tenía sobre ella.

Luka avanzó el paso que ella retrocedió, viendo la adorable boca rosada entreabrirse pero sin llegar a modular una sola palabra.

Aunque fue capaz de leerlo en su ojos.

_¿Cómo? _Preguntaba ella, desesperada por una respuesta.

¿Qué la había delatado?

Luka sonrió, llevando dos dedos a su boca, en el acto de mayor valentía que había tenido en su vida —Tú canción es inconfundible. Después de todo, la he estado escuchando en mi cabeza desde el día en que te conocí, Marinette.

La chica pasó de la más impresionante palidez a un fuerte sonrojo, que hizo juego con su traje mágico.

A Luka se le hizo curioso y adorable ese sencillo hecho, aunado a la forma en que la melodía de aquella increíble chica se hacía más nítida, más fuerte y más clara para él con cada segundo que sus ojos seguían enganchados.

Porque él no era capaz de dejar de mirarla.

Apartó su mano de la boca ajena, luchando con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas al pensar en lo suave que eran sus labios, en el hermoso tono rosa que tenían y preguntándose cómo se sentirán contra su propia boca.

En cambio, bajó unos centímetros para tomar su barbilla y evitar que ella apartara la mirada, cuando sus manos enguantadas subieron a sostenerse del pelo en coletas de forma desesperada.

—E-esto no debió… Y-yo… T-tú no…

Luka comprendía que, posiblemente, se había metido en terreno peligroso al mencionar la identidad bajo aquella máscara.

Se inclinó lentamente, para estar a su altura, sin dejar de mirarla; con la otra mano retiró una de las suyas de su pelo, para tomarla, recordando la felicidad que había sentido al poder patinar de su mano en aquella pista sobre hielo…

Y la besó.

El contacto fue lento, suave, sin presiones de ningún tipo. La sensación de labios contra labios fue como abrir una puerta hacia un mundo de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas, pero agradables y embriagantes.

Luka ya había besado a alguna chica con anterioridad, la típica curiosidad de cuando recién se es adolescente y descubres que las niñas son suaves y agradables. Pero nada comparado a la forma en que su corazón se estaba acelerando contra su pecho, como un sólo de percusión en su punto álgido.

Marinette había besado a Chat Noir ya, dos veces, aunque solo recordara una de ellas. Pero nada tenía que ver aquel beso forzado para romper el encantamiento de un akuma con la sensación de Luka acaparando su boca.

El guitarrista marcaba el ritmo, suave, lento, delirante. Los labios masculinos, rellenos, finos, a la vez que suaves y cálidos, acariciaban su boca con adoración, como si rindiera culto a cada centímetro de los labios palpitantes, rojizos y dulces de la fémina frente a él.

Marinette estaba perdida en algún punto entre las nubes y los labios de Luka ¿Cómo era el chico capaz de hacerle sentir todo un mundo de sensaciones en el escaso minuto en que sus bocas se rozaron una contra la otra?

Era increíble. No se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Cuando se separaron, ella apenas fue capaz de musitar su nombre —Luka —sin tartamudeos, sin nervios. Se sentía flotando, aún con sólo el tacto de su mano contra su rostro.

—Mi musa —la contestación del joven Couffaine salió por sí sola, sin que la cabeza del mismo pudiera procesarla, y volvió a crear pinceladas de rojo cereza sobre los pómulos femeninos.

Cuando se escuchó a sí mismo, Luka se apenó ligeramente, pero no se retractó. _Amablemente,_ su mente le recordó la razón de haberla callado con un beso.

_Además de que te morías por probar sus labios, quieres decir._

Mandó a callar esa voz altiva e insolente que se abrió paso en su cabeza por un segundo y la miró, con todos sus sentimientos desbordando por sus ojos celestes.

—No tengas miedo, Mari. Yo jamás revelaría tu secreto, te lo puedo jurar —soltó su mentón, solo para deslizar su guitarra hasta su espalda y así poder acercar más su cuerpo al de ella, tomando ambas manos —confía en mí.

—No dudo de ti, Luka —la chica logró encontrar su voz, al parecer, de dónde quiera que se hubiese ido a pasear en los últimos tres minutos —pero odio la idea de ponerte en peligro… S-si algo te pasara por mi culpa, yo…

Él apretó el agarre de sus manos, sintiendo como ella entrelazaba sus dedos y maldiciendo internamente su traje —no sucederá.. me asusta más la idea de que estés cada día exponiéndote al peligro constante —la chica suspiró, lo comprendía —pero entiendo que el destino te escogió a ti por una razón, eres la chica más increíble que he conocido, Mari.

Ella sonrió, pero era más como una mueca — ¿porqué soy Ladybug?

Luka negó con rapidez —porque eres valiente, justa y asombrosa —le aclaró —y seguro fue por esas y muchas otras cualidades que terminaste siendo una gran heroína.

La chica lo miró boquiabierta.

Todos siempre hablaban de Ladybug, todos adoraban y preferían a la heroína moteada. Su mejor amiga, incluso Adrien… Pero Luka la veía a ella antes que a la máscara.

Marinette no alcanzaba a procesar todo lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo. Lo mucho que quería a este chico, la maravillosa forma en que él la había sentir.

¿Qué palabra podría encasillar tal magnitud de sentimientos y sensaciones?

Cuando Luka se inclinó lentamente, de nuevo hacia a ella, dejándole saber sus intenciones y dándole espacio a negarse, Marinette no pudo hacer otra cosa.

En ese momento no había espacio en su corazón ni en su mente para Adrien, ni para Chat Noir.

Solo Luka llenaba cada parte de ella, envolviéndola en una melodía maravillosa, diciéndole sin palabras que podrían formar una bella armonía de dos.

—Transformación fuera —y en medio del cegador destello rosa, mientras Tikki se escondía, sorprendida en el bolso de su portadora, Marinette se inclinó más hacia el cuerpo de Luka, soltando sus manos para poder abrazarlo por el cuello -aunque tuviera que ponerse en puntillas- y besarlo por su propia iniciativa.

Y Luka no dudó en rodear la cintura de la chica con sus manos, la sensación fue mucho mejor que cuando la levantó mientras patinaban y luego la bajó para tenerla en sus brazos, porque ahora era Marinette la que se refugiaba en ellos por gusto y decisión propia.

Allí, bajo la luz de las estrellas y el pequeño fragmento de luna, mecidos por el suave movimiento del agua que bamboleaba la embarcación, aquella _inconfundible canción_ se convirtió en una melodía para dos.


	2. Extra

Adrien adoraba las patrullas nocturnas.

La sensación de libertad que venía con el fresco viento de la noche parisina y la habilidad de saltar entre tejados, azoteas, balcones, postes y faroles era increíblemente estimulante y desestresante.

Era una de las mejores cosas de ser Chat Noir.

Sin embargo, esa noche en particular le era muy difícil disfrutar de todo eso que generalmente le provocaba felicidad, además de la atención de los ciudadanos.

¿El motivo?

El extraño comportamiento de su Lady.

La había notado muy espaciada y distraída cuando se encontraron en la torre antes de empezar su patrullaje.

No sabría decir si desde temprano había mostrado, o no, indicios de ese comportamiento, ya que el akuma de ese día le había robado la voz la mayor parte del enfrentamiento. Y si había sido así, no había afectado su rendimiento en batalla ni su astucia para corregir la injusticia del mánager patán de XY.

Por fortuna la noche estaba tranquila. Ni akumas, ni disturbios en la calle ni incendios aparatosos; todo tranquilo.

Chat disfrutó de la atención de algunos ciudadanos que lo saludaban al pasar o le pedían hasta una foto a lo largo de su ronda.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la torre para despedirse de su Lady e irse a casa a terminar sus deberes, la estilizada silueta roja-moteada cortando el azul oscuro de la noche robó su atención, cual punto brillante de un láser.

No iba en dirección a Eiffel, y le extrañó, porque si hubiera ocurrido algo, ella le habría avisado de inmediato.

…

¿Verdad?

Mejor prevenir que curar.

Se encaminó tras ella.

Le seguía pareciendo un poco distraída, como si ni siquiera se preocupara en realidad de donde enredaba su yo-yo ni de la dirección que tomaba, sin embargo, no fallaba ni un movimiento.

Luego de un par de minutos, pareció por fin establecer un camino — ¿el río Sena? —murmuró para sí mismo, agazapándose entre chimeneas y azoteas inclinadas. Algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que estaba haciendo mal en no ir y hablar con ella directamente, que esto era un aviso de confianza… pero la curiosidad era inmensa.

Ya saben lo que dicen. La curiosidad mató al gato… pero al menos este murió sabiendo.

La vio parar en un puente, y quedarse allí un momento. Pero después de que la chica estuviera paralizada allí más de un minuto y medio, Chat estaba listo para ir hacia ella y preguntarle qué le ocurría.

Y entonces, ella lanzó su yo-yo de nuevo.

El juguete mágico se enredó en el mástil del barco de _Madame_ Anarka, la casa de la familia Couffaine. El rubio notó que el hijo mayor, Luka, estaba ahí fuera. Él había visto la actuación de la banda por televisión y le había fascinado, claro, le habría encantado estar allí pero su padre no se lo permitiría por nada en el mundo.

El gatito se asentó en el tejado más cercano que pudo hallar, dedicando un rápido pensamiento agradecido a la mejora en su rango auditivo que le otorgaba su transformación.

Si bien, no alcanzaba a oírlos con toda claridad, sí podría entender a grandes rasgos.

Aunque al final, la vista fue más que suficiente.

La vio acercarse, hablarle con amabilidad, como casi siempre hacía con cualquier víctima de Hawk Moth. La vio darle su guitarra y a él tocar.

Pensaba sobre qué tipo de música preferiría su Lady y en que le gustaría tocar el piano para ella alguna vez, cuando la vio llevarse una mano al pecho y mecerse ante la melodía de la guitarra.

Y entonces, un simple comentario lo dejó frío. "_Ya sabes que me expreso mejor con la música ¿Cierto, Ma-ma-marinette?"_

Casi resbaló del tejado.

¡¿Qué?!

Todo lo que siguió fue muy rápido para el cerebro del superhéroe. Comprendió -con un enorme alivio- que su Lady no había revelado su identidad por sí misma, gracias a su reacción ante el guitarrista.

Pero entonces ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo un chico que la había conocido no hace más de unos meses lo había descubierto y él, que luchaba cada semana a su lado desde hace más de un año, que patrullaba con ella varias noches a la semana, ¡que incluso iba a clase con ella! no lo había comprendido?

¿Que había observado Luka que él no pudo ver?

Y entonces… Luka la besó.

Chat clavó sus garras en el tejado bajo él, su cabello se erizó como el de un gato arisco, sus pupilas se dilataron mientras su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente en su pecho.

Él lo sabía… se lo había dicho antes a Plagg.

A Marinette le gustaba Luka… Entonces ¿el Couffaine era el chico del cual su Lady habló aquella vez en el tejado, después de la batalla de Glaciator?

Pero… Marinette le había dicho poco antes que tenía el corazón roto ¿cómo podía ser si a Luka se notaba que le gustaba ella?

Se sentía mareado.

Y fue mucho peor cuando la vio a ella devolverle el beso, y aún peor, destranformarse frente a él, confirmando lo que acababa de oír.

Sí.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, su primera amiga de la escuela era también Ladybug, su amada Ladybug.

Y la estaba perdiendo, si es que no la había perdido ya.

Luego de unos poco minutos de estar abrazados, en una cómodo y dulce silencio, dónde solos sus corazones cantaban sutilmente al mismo ritmo, Marinette pareció recobrar un poco de sentido común, gracias a un par de tirones que Tikki le dio a su bolsito.

—Yo… amm —balbuceó, separando su cabeza del hombro de Luka —tengo que, es decir, se hace tarde y… —el chico la soltó, pero sin separarse demasiado, lo justo para mirarla —yo, de-debo volver a la Torre Eiffel pa-para acabar la patrulla de esta noche con Chat Noir.

Luka asintió y se puso en pie, de la banca donde se había sentado, tendiéndole una mano. Marinette la tomó y se levantó también —lo comprendo —Luka le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar — ¿sabes? Entiendo que tú aún… tienes cosas que aclarar en tu corazón —Marinette se tensó, sabiendo a lo que él refería —pero ahora sé que tengo una oportunidad contigo y no la dejaré escapar… pero de ninguna manera te presionaría, así que ¿Mari? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo de vez en cuando?

Marinette apretó su mano con suavidad — ¿eso está bien para ti? —Luka asintió con su suave sonrisa y Marinette suspiró aliviada —gracias, eso me encantaría —se empinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla —eres tan comprensivo y dulce, no te merezco —susurró sin querer.

—Shhh, no digas eso, mi adorada musa —Luka le acarició la mejilla con su mano libre antes de darle un último beso fugaz —cuídate, Mari. Y, me gustaría que me avises cuando llegues a casa, si no es problema.

La aspirante a diseñadora se ruborizó suavemente —de acuerdo… buenas noches, Luka.

—Buenas noches, Mari —lentamente soltó su mano. La chica se alejó un par de pasos de él mientras abría su bolso y convocaba su transformación en voz baja —wow —fue lo único que pudo decir el guitarrista.

Marinette le sonrió, sopló un beso hacia él y arrojó su yo-yo —nos vemos —atinó a decir antes de lanzarse fuera del _Liberty_.


End file.
